Stand Back, There's a Hurricane Coming Through!!!
by Justice
Summary: A typical day for the WWF's superhero and his sidekick. See what villains they stop and good deeds they do.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Hurricane, Mighty Molly, or any other WWF character mentioned in this story. This is completely made up, and none of it is real. Hopefully I can get a couple more chapters soon. That's it. Now read!!!  
  
The Hurricane stares at his mail, trying to sort the bills from the junk. Muttering to himself about the costs of maintaining the Hurri-cave, he is jolted to a start when he hears the alarm go off. Springing to his feet, he scans his television for the source of the disturbance.  
  
Hurricane- A bank robbery... in the middle of the day? Wassup wit' that? Quickly Mighty Molly, to the Hurri-cycle!  
  
Molly- I'm coming, Hurricane!  
  
The two board the cycle and take of towards the city. Taking the special Hurri-shortcut, the two quickly arrive at the scene of the crime. The police have thoroughly barricaded the bank, and demanded the robbers to exit, to no avail. Demounting his cycle, the Hurricane strolls to the police barrier and hops over.  
  
Policeman- Hey, it's the Hurricane! Maybe you can use your super Hurripowers to quell this menace.  
  
Hurricane- Don't you worry, officer, soon Mighty Molly and I will have apprehended the villains. Who is in there anyways?  
  
Policeman- It's the villainous Undertaker and his partner, Kane!  
  
Molly- Holy holdup Hurricane! Those two are extremely dangerous!  
  
Hurricane- Yes, I realize the risk, but I must do what I can to protect my fair city. Let's roll Mighty Molly.  
  
The two dash into the bank, surveying the scene. The doors have been torn off their hinges, and the safe door is wide open. The Hurricane walks into the safe to confront the two thieves. Seeing their backs turned to him, he decides to employ the element of surprise.  
  
Hurricane- Stand back, There's a Hurricane coming through!!!  
  
The two turn to behold the super powered superhero. Confused by this sudden turn in events, the Undertaker drops his bag of loot. Kane stares blankly through his red and black mask, aware of their predicament.  
  
Taker- C'mon bro, we can take `em. Let's show this punk how to respect us.  
  
The two advance upon the Hurricane, when Mighty Molly enters the scene. Using her super strength, she throws a sack of gold coins at Kane, knocking him down. The Hurricane winds up the dreaded Eye of the Hurricane, and unleashes it upon Taker. Dizzied from the blow, Taker stumbles right into the grip of the Hurricane. Summoning his Hurri-strength, he lifts up Taker by the neck and slams him through a nearby safe. Satisfied with a job well done, the two flee the crime scene, leaving the rest up to the police.  
  
Driving back to the Hurri-cave, his Hurri-senses pick up another distress call. Pulling a legal U-turn, he swerves back in the direction of the city. Pulling up to a liquor store, the Hurricane dismounts the cycle once again. Outside, the owner is waving his arms, shouting.  
  
Owner- Help!!! He's crazy!!! He's inside drinking all of the beer and going crazy!!!  
  
Hurricane- Whoa, easy there. Now, citizen, tell me who's inside?  
  
Owner- He calls himself Stone Cold Steve Austin, the Texas Rattlesnake!!! He's crazy!!!  
  
Hurricane- Stand back, and I will take care of this menace. Come, Mighty Molly!  
  
The two enter the liquor store to find a bald man guzzling a six-pack and shouting. The Hurricane decides that reasoning might be best in such a volatile situation. He walks up to the man and taps him on the shoulder.  
  
Hurricane- Excuse me citizen, I must ask you to please refrain from drinking any more. If you would just come with me, I'm sure we can sort this out peaceably.  
  
Austin- What?!?  
  
Hurricane- I said...  
  
Austin- What?!?  
  
Hurricane- If you would just...  
  
Austin- What?!?  
  
Hurricane- I must insist that...  
  
Austin- WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?!?  
  
Hurricane walks away to consult with Mighty Molly. Taking her into the next isle, they discuss their predicament.  
  
Molly- Holy malted liquor, that man is insane!  
  
Hurricane- Yes, so we'll just have to out smart him. I believe if we can lure him away from the source of his power, we can subdue him.  
  
Molly- How do we do that?  
  
Hurricane- Why by taking away his beer of course.  
  
The Hurricane and Mighty Molly use their Hurri-speed to round up all the beer in the store. Safely depositing it outside, the Hurricane returns to Austin.  
  
Austin- What? What... wh-what... hey, what happened?  
  
Hurricane- My sidekick and I may have just saved your life. No need to thank us, just stay away from the beer. It's not good for you or for anyone.  
  
Austin- All right, no more drinking for me, and that's the bottom line cause Stone Cold said so.  
  
The Hurricane and Molly swiftly vacate the area, and head back to the Hurri-cave, thus completing another day of fighting crime and the forces of evil. 


End file.
